


Invitation

by AbhorrentGodliness



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Kinktober 2019, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentGodliness/pseuds/AbhorrentGodliness
Summary: Nora and Arthur decide to invite Danse over for some fun.Day 12: Threesome ⦾ Double penetration ⦾ Dirty talk ⦾ Voice kink ⦾ Light Dom/sub (between Arthur and Nora) ⦾ Blow jobs ⦾ Size kink ⦾ Size difference ⦾ Praise kink





	Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be spitroasting but, ya know, I got carried away, per usual.

Soft kisses against her neck had her shivering as she rocked her hips against him, sliding her folds along the length of his cock while it was pressed along his belly. He’d pulled her into his lap after stripping them both naked, taking his time to explore her body with his mouth and hands but not doing anything more than letting her grind against him as he was slumped down in the chair.

One of his arms was wrapped around her back, holding her tightly against him as she rocked to give herself some friction against her clit, but his other hand was behind her, two fingers in her ass after he’d lubed one up and worked it in, then added the second not long ago. He took his time while doing it so she’d feel as much pleasure as possible, scissoring his fingers enough until he could finally slip a third in and make her gasp and moan as he worked her open some more, prepping her for what was to come; and she was soon relaxing and went back to grinding against his cock, panting into his neck as he whispered in her ear, cooing soft words and praise.

“You’re doing so good, Parker. You’re gonna feel so good.”

“Danse,” she breathed, a heavy exhale coming out against his throat; she could feel how it made his body shiver beneath her.

Nora ran a hand up the paladin’s chest and throat, her fingers ghosting along the sensitive skin on his neck before she threaded her fingers into his hair and took hold of the black locks, gently tugging his head back to bare her prize. Gentle kisses were pressed to his skin, and he released a sigh from the feeling, but when she sank her teeth into the column of his throat, a low noise rumbled from his chest and into her.

Neither of them had even seemed to realize the door opened and someone entered the room until there was a click of the lock just after Danse had finished being noisy, and only then did Nora pull away, her eyes turning over to finally see him—

Arthur.

He stood near the door, sky blue eyes gazing over at how she and Danse were both already naked as she straddled the Paladin, though he’d basically gone limp beneath her and had yet to regain himself after she’d bitten him. The look in the Elder’s eyes, though, was that of hunger—a look she knew well.

Nora licked her lower lip and pushed herself to sit up straight, the arm Danse had around her waist falling free and instead his hand moving to her thigh, though the fingers inside her remained there since she wasn’t pulling away enough for them to get pulled out.

Her attention remained stuck on Arthur as he slowly prowled closer, his eyes taking in the sight of her naked form even though he’d seen it hundreds of times. By the time he was standing on her right side, forcing the vaultie to turn her head to the other side to see him, his coat and gloves were removed, getting thrown over his desk and out of the way. A hand grasped her jaw, fingers squeezing her cheeks just like they always did, and he pulled her into a kiss just as he bent down; she made a soft noise into it, one of her hands lifting to thread her fingers into his hair while her other one went down to Danse’s stomach, drifting it along his abdomen and up toward his chest.

The Elder released her chin even as he held her in the kiss, his tongue flicking along her lower lip and coaxing her mouth open so he could explore it. She felt one of his arms wrap around her back and beneath her own arm, only for him to start palming one of her breasts; his other hand, however, slipped down between her legs where her pussy was grinding against the length of Danse’s cock, and rough, callused fingers scissored around the paladin’s shaft to rub along her folds. Danse made a hissing inhale through his teeth at the feeling and bucked his hips a little into the touch, but Arthur kept his focus on her, teasing along her lower lips and making her whine for more.

“Arthur,” she breathed against his lips, and he made a small noise of acknowledgement.

The kiss broke but he remained leaned down, their faces close. “Lift up,” he ordered. Nora bit her lower lip but obeyed, planting her feet on the ground and trying to lift her hips up as much as she could, but it wasn’t much—she was short and having to spread her legs to accommodate Danse between them didn’t really give her the chance to raise much—and so the hand Arthur had on her breast instead found its way between her legs from behind, his fingers splaying along her groin and pulling her upward. It was… fairly uncomfortable, to say the least, but Arthur did whatever the hell he wanted to; besides, he didn’t hold her there for long.

The low groan that rumbled from Danse made her look at the paladin and follow where those chocolate brown eyes were looking, only to see Arthur’s other hand wrapped around Danse’s cock, making slow strokes before holding it upright between her legs and urging her to sink down.

And, fuck, when she did, she had to go slow and ease him in because while he'd been prepping her ass, he hadn’t done a single thing to her pussy, and only now did she realize how big he even was.

It was the D.C. water. It had to be the D.C. water.

Arthur was rubbing circles on her clit as she was slowly sinking down, and before she knew it, her hips were flush against the Paladin’s. “Good girl,” the Elder crooned before he leaned forward to press a kiss to her temple and then stood up straight. She started grinding against Danse, but her eyes were on Arthur as she watched him start to undress—undoing his jumpsuit and pushing it off his shoulders, down to his hips, then pulling off his undershirt. The _clink, clink_ of his holotags caught her attention momentarily as he tossed his shirt away, then pushed the jumpsuit and his underwear down to mid-thigh.

His cock was in the back of her throat within moments, one hand holding a fistful of her hair and the other with fingers wrapped under her jaw, feeling the underside of her mouth constrict with each movement.

“Swallow,” he ordered; she tried, she really did, but he’d gone too fast for her to be able to and once she started gagging, she was just unable to stop. The hand in her hair pulled her off him as strings of saliva connected the head of his cock to her lips, and once she’d gotten a few gulps of air, he was quick to pull her back onto him again, forcing her head to bob back and forth as Danse had both hands on her hips now, guiding her to grind against him.

The vaultie got into a decent rhythm with bobbing her head soon enough, at least until Arthur pulled her back onto him yet again, pressing her nose to his groin and her chin to his balls while the head of his cock was at the back of her throat; this time, however, she was able to swallow around him, preventing herself from gagging and even making him moan above her at the feeling. And when he pulled her off of him, tracking more strings of saliva, he pushed her head toward Danse.

“Kiss him. Let him taste my cock.” Nora immediately obeyed and leaned forward to kiss her Paladin; Danse moaned into it as his tongue delved right into her mouth as if he was _wanting_ to taste Arthur. She couldn’t help but moan right back because, fuck, that was hot.

The slap to her ass was unexpected and it made her yelp against Danse’s lips, but when callused fingers smoothed over the swatted area, she relaxed a bit and kept up with the kiss.

At least until Arthur literally _picked her up_ from behind, his hands just grabbing her from beneath her arms and pulling her away from Danse’s lips, his cock sliding free from between her legs and falling against his stomach with a wet _slap._ Nora flailed in the Elder’s arms for a second before she was just haphazardly tossed onto the bed, a surprised squeal leaving her until she landed on the mattress; and when she turned to shoot him a glare, she noticed he’d managed to strip his boots and the rest of his clothes, likely after he smacked her ass and before he picked her up, but was now heading over to the table to grab the bottle of lube.

Oh, fuck.

“Do you want her ass or her cunt?” The question was so casual like he was just asking what his best friend wanted for dinner.

Was she dinner?

“Mm.” Danse was slowly stroking his cock as he brought himself to stand and she took a moment to look him over, appreciating his lean physique—it contrasted with Arthur’s much bulkier form, but fuck if both men weren’t goddamn sexy. How did she luck out with this situation? “Ass.”

“Good choice.”

Jesus, it really was like they were just choosing a meal.

She watched as Arthur poured some lube into the palm of his hand before closing the bottle and tossing it onto the bed, and then the gap between he and Danse was closed and—

_Oh, fuck._

She only realized she’d said it aloud when Danse’s chocolate gaze looked at her from how his head was tilted down, originally looking at where Arthur’s hand was stroking the Paladin’s cock, spreading the lube along it. She wasn’t sure if Danse was enjoying it—well, it sure looked like he was—but, shit, it was Arthur’s room and Arthur’s girl, so it must also be Arthur’s rules, right?

The Paladin’s hips were slightly flexing into Arthur’s hand and she heard him release a shaky breath, and _fuck_ if she didn’t end up on her back with her hand between her thighs, stroking her clit as she watched the scene unfold—Danse’s eyes still on her. It didn’t last long, though, before the Elder pulled away and wiped his hand against the side of his thigh.

“Lay on the bed on your back, Danse,” Arthur ordered, and it took Nora a second to realize that meant she needed to move.

She huffed before rolling onto her side and climbing away, about to get off the bed before Arthur grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back against his front, holding her tightly while she was on her knees on the mattress and he stood at the edge. The hand he hadn’t put lube on slid between her legs, two fingers dipping into her pussy and pumping a couple times before they came back out and were held up in front of her face. She opened her mouth, of course, letting him slide his fingers in and she sucked them clean of her own slick.

”Can you taste him?” he whispered into her ear, his breath hot against the shell and his beard tickling the skin on her shoulder and neck.

And god fucking damnit that was hot as all get out. Nora nodded her head even though she had no idea if she could taste Danse—she’d never tasted him before; this was their first time doing anything together and Arthur was very specific in the instructions he’d given them when he’d left them alone.

She didn’t even realize Danse was on the bed on his back until her lover was nudging her forward; but when she tried to turn her back to Danse, knowing Arthur would want her front so he could fuck her when he was ready, the Elder denied her attempt to turn around and instead kept her facing the Paladin. Her feet were planted on the bed on either side of Danse’s body while Arthur helped her raise her hips and slowly slide down on her Paladin’s cock, easing him in.

“Such a good girl,” the Elder whispered as he kissed her shoulder and neck. Danse was panting beneath her by the time her ass was flush with his groin, his hands gripping her shins and his eyes flicking back and forth between where they were connected and her face and… Arthur? Was Arthur staring at him just like she was? “Look at how weak you make him. He’s wanted you for so long and now that he’s finally gotten his wish, are you going to keep him waiting?”

Jesus fucking hell.

Nora shook her head and slowly pulled herself up a little before dropping back down, releasing a low moan at the feeling of being so fucking _full._ She’d only let Arthur fuck her in the ass a few times before, so this was still a feeling she had to get used to.

“Do you need more lube?”

“No, Sir. I’m okay,” she quietly replied with a shake of her head.

Her answer was rewarded with another kiss to her neck and a hand that snaked between her legs, fingers rubbing slow circles on her clit. The vaultie started raising herself again before dropping back down, feeling more comfortable with the movement and able to do a little more than before, and Arthur just kept rewarding her with soft praises and touches.

And Danse—poor Danse—was fucking falling apart.

There were plenty of times she wondered how the Paladin was during sex; if he was as dominating as Arthur or if he was slow and gentle, or maybe even somewhere in between. Hell, maybe this wasn’t even anything like him and he was completely different if it was just him and the person he was fucking. But as of right now? He was flushed from the chest up, panting, moaning, and squeezing her calves as she bounced on him.

And still, his eyes drifted back and forth, though this time it was only between her gaze and Arthur’s.

Nora’s orgasm hit her before she even realized it was approaching, washing over her like a fucking tidal wave and threatening to take her back into the ocean so she could live out her days in the salty water. And, oh, how she desperately wanted to because when she was pulled off Danse’s cock, turned around, _put back on it,_ and then had Arthur’s dick buried in her pussy right after, she was ready to drift right back out to that sea full of pleasure.

The Elder pushed her to where her back was flush against Danse’s chest while he sat on his knees above them, and Danse’s arms were wrapped around her body, one holding her close around her midsection and the other around her chest, his hand palming her breast. She’d found one of her hands joining his, moving along the back of it as he groped her breast while her other one reached back and threaded her fingers into his hair.

The Paladin was making small thrusts from his position beneath her, unable to really do a whole lot since Arthur was directly above them, but her lover her remained still, just buried balls deep in her as he watched the two of them. It made her flush. Did he enjoy seeing her with Danse? Or was he going to be possessive after the Paladin left because of how much attention she was paying him?

But when the Elder began moving, she stopped caring about what might happen later and instead fell into a haze of bliss. She was so fucking _full_ and it felt _amazing_—she couldn’t stop how her eyes rolled up while her lids closed.

“Eyes on me,” Arthur snapped, and she immediately looked to him; part of her wondered if Danse did the same. One of his hands came up to her chin, his thumb running along her lower lip before she swiped her tongue against it and he took the invitation to slip it into her mouth, pressing the pad down against the pink muscle. Nora immediately closed her lips around it and began sucking on the digit as he let out a low groan. “Such a good girl; you’re taking both of us so well.”

But when both of them stopped thrusting and instead they were shifting around, her eyes looked down to watch as Arthur was directing Danse’s legs, and she saw the Paladin’s knees bend as his legs spread so Arthur was between them, then her own feet were placed onto Danse’s thighs. It gave the Elder more room to move and allowed Danse much better leverage to thrust into her harder and faster by pressing his feet on the bed.

Which was fucking great.

Both of them were moving again, Arthur thrusting a lot harder than Danse, but everything from the waist down was just tingling with pleasure.

“How long have you thought about this, pet?” the Elder asked as he pulled his thumb from her mouth and instead brushed the wet digit along her jaw. Danse made a low moan against the crook of her neck and she shivered from it. “How long have you thought about getting fucked by both of us?”

“A long time, Sir.”

“Yeah? You’ve thought about us both fucking you at the same time? One taking your ass while the other takes your cunt?”

She nodded. “Yes, Sir.” Her words were breathless.

“And is it everything you ever hoped for?” The mocking in his tone was evident but she didn’t even fucking care.

“Better. So much better.” 

Their hips were snapping against her and before she knew it, Danse was making low moans with that silky-smooth baritone voice in her ear while Arthur was grunting and growling above her. One of the Elder’s hands had made it to her throat, fingers wrapping around the column without squeezing; his other hand found its way between her legs again, thumb rubbing quick, rough circles around her clit as he was pounding into her, their hips clapping with each thrust—and Nora just _could not_ hold back the noises she was making. She’d always been loud during sex—Arthur made sure she couldn’t keep quiet even when she tried to—but this time, she didn’t even care.

“Fuck, Parker,” Danse groaned against her neck, his voice strained. “I’m so close.”

“Oh, god,” she mewled.

“Cum in her ass, Danse. Fill her like she’s been wanting you to.”

Danse’s fingers dug into her side and breast as his hips thrusted up against her a little harder than before, making her keen when combined with Arthur pounding into her cunt. The scruff on her Paladin’s face was scratchy against her neck, but he shifted up a little to where his lips were just behind her ear, his hot breath swirling against the back of the shell.

“I’m gonna cum, Parker,” he whispered, his voice shaky and filled with pleasure. She couldn’t help the moan that escaped her just from how fucking _good_ he sounded. And when he came, he thrusted up into her once, twice, thrice before burying himself balls-deep in her ass, the only other movements made being the slight involuntary thrusts as he spilled inside her while low moans rumbled from deep inside his chest and vibrated into her back.

Arthur, on the other hand, didn’t stop. He kept fucking her, his hips brutally snapping against her own and never letting up as she felt that familiar heat coiling in her belly tighter and tighter; and with Danse’s lips pressing kisses to her neck and nibbling on her ear, she was growing so fucking close—and judging by Arthur’s breathing, so was he.

But Nora tipped over the edge first, her toes curling against the paladin’s thighs as her legs trembled and she keened, back arching while each noise she made nearly echoed off the metal walls in the room.

And Arthur wasn’t far behind her, but it seemed he had a different idea for his own orgasm rather than coming inside her like he usually did. The Elder shifted on the bed between her and Danse’s legs, pulling out and getting to his feet as he stepped over both of them and then dropped to straddle Nora’s upper stomach, just below her breasts, his heavy weight forcing an _oof!_ from both her and Danse.

But before she could even scold him for plopping his ass down on her like that, he was stroking himself and then coming on her face. The vaultie shut her mouth and tightly closed her eyes as she turned her face away a little, trying to avoid getting cum up her nose because it was _not_ fun the last time he managed that. She listened to him groan and breathe heavily, and after a few seconds, she dared to open her eyes and saw as the last few drops of cum fell onto her chest. Arthur released his cock then and wiped whatever spend had ended up on his fist onto her face instead, making her turn her head and try to shove his hand away.

“Damnit, stop that!”

Ugh. Why was he so fucking gross?

“You are such a fucking dick, Maxson," Danse growled from beneath her.

Nora’s eyes returned to her lover again just in time to see that slow, lopsided grin appear on his face as he licked his lower lip, his eyes on Danse; and when she turned her head to look at her Paladin—

“Jesus, Arthur!” she shrieked. The poor guy had gotten just as much of a facial as she did—if not more.

Arthur really was a dick.


End file.
